


Just a Small Outing

by Hammocker



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, Getting Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/Hammocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lowery always had needed to get out more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was disappointed at the extreme lack of this pairing. So I wrote some. It's pretty basic stuff, but hopefully it's at least a little interesting.

Just another day at the office for Lowery Cruthers. Sipping on what was left of his soda, keeping an eye on the animal enclosures, and listening to his boss have a very loud conversation with Owen Grady.

Sure, it didn't happen too much - probably happened a lot more outside of the control room, actually - but it happened often enough for Lowery to take it as routine. Worse and stranger things could and did happen. It was an island full of genetically altered dinosaurs for God's sake, an argument between exes was the most normal thing that could happen. That didn't stop Lowery from taking notice. Well, not really taking notice of the argument itself, but of one of the participants. The first time Owen stepped into the control room, Lowery hadn't ever wanted him to leave.

Maybe it was his rugged good looks or his way of controlling any situation he walked into or his gruff yet amiable manner of speaking. Or maybe it was just- well, maybe Lowery was nuts, but there was something about Owen's scent. It wasn't something most people would have noticed - or, at least, wouldn't talk about – but when Owen had brushed past his station, Lowery had caught a remarkable odor. Earth, flesh, sweat, leather, complete masculinity and even dominance. All things Lowery wasn't and maybe sometimes coveted just a little. He shook it off as anomaly the first time, but the second, Lowery had leaned in just a bit towards Owen as he got near and caught the exact same thing. And he had to admit, against his higher thinking, that it kinda made him horny.

Thus started a crush. Sure, Owen was way out of Lowery's league, definitely better suited to get back together with Claire, but that didn't mean he couldn't have his little fantasies and wishes and secret hopes. Every time Owen came in, which didn't happen very often at all, Lowery liked to imagine that he noticed the little nervous-but-very-interested looks he was getting from the nerd at the desk. Liked to think that Owen lingered just to tease him into gawking even more. Maybe even caught a glimpse of Lowery tilting himself just a tiny bit to get a better whiff of that intoxicating scent he gave off and kept letting it happen. God, did Owen even know how good he smelled? His girlfriend had to smell it too, hell, how could anyone not?

And maybe sometimes he thought Owen looked back. Gave him a sideways glance that Lowery averted his eyes from or maybe intentionally came closer than usual just to let Lowery take in his presence. It was, of course, all in his head, Owen did need to pass him if he had been looking at a console for whatever reason, and he did seem like someone who would keep track of everything and everyone surrounding him so it would make sense that he'd occasionally give Lowery a look or two.

That didn't explain Owen actually speaking to him.

One day, just as Owen was heading for the door, he stopped, looked right at Lowery, and spoke to him.

“You ever get outta here?”

“Huh?” Lowery said, sputtering a bit on the Coke he'd been sipping.

“I said, you ever get outta here?”

“Oh,” Lowery croaked, completely at a loss for words. Weird. He talked to his boss fine, his co-workers fine, he didn't have any issues with complete strangers, but suddenly talking to this guy who, of course, still smelled deliciously masculine was near-impossible. “I, uh, no, I don't- not really.”

“You ever want to?”

“Maybe? A little? Sometimes?” Lowery tried, very nearly dropping his drink on his console as he struggled to put it down.

“You should,” he said, glancing towards Lowery's plastic dino collection. “It's a big island. I could take you around some of it.”

“You could?" Lowery echoed, blinking rapidly. "You- you would?”

Owen shrugged, like it wasn't that big of a deal. Did he not understand how utterly insane this entire situation was?

“Sure. You seem like a decent guy, don't see too many of those running around here. Never hurts to make friends.”

“Yeah, yeah, friends are good,” Lowery agreed, probably sounding a lot more desperate than he had meant to. “So, uh, I'm off work Thursday after four.”

“Perfect,” Owen said, and- Was that relief in his voice or was Lowery hearing things? 

“Bungalow 23 at four, see you there.”

Owen gave him a pat on the shoulder before brushing past and towards the door like he had somewhere he really needed to go.

Lowery just sat there for a while, heart beating faster than it should have, Owen's scent all around him like he was still right there. Did Owen just invite him on a date? Or a friendly thing? Or something? Or did he do the inviting? Lowery only barely knew how you were supposed to make friends, let alone how to ask someone out. Owen hadn't even told him what he had in mind. A walk around some part of the island maybe? Just some coffee? Where was bungalow 23? What should he do beforehand to prepare? Why was Owen Grady of all people even giving him the time of day?

Too many questions all at once. Lowery took in a deep breath. He would put a reminder on his phone to go see Owen at four on Thursday. He would avoid thinking about it until then. He would not agonize over whether or not the ordeal would be a disaster. Lowery had agonized enough at university to know that agonizing was bad for him. What would happen would happen and everything would be fine. Or it wouldn't be. Either way, worrying about it wasn't going to help. He picked up his Coke, now diluted and watery, and continued to sip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm predicting four chapters, but that number could go up or down. And I also have an idea for an AU where Lowery goes through the events of the movie with Owen rather than Claire, but that's a bit convoluted and I don't know how good it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My God, I did two chapters to one fic in less than a month's time. It's a miracle. I hope it lasts.

“Thanks,” Lowery said as he stepped out out of the truck and onto the side of the unpaved road.

“No problem, buddy,” the truck's driver said before starting the vehicle up again and wheeling off.

It was weird, Lowery thought, hitchhiking with some supply truck driver to get around a highly advanced island facility. He could occasionally get a little buggy for himself, but the park's field researchers liked to hog them, so he usually had to carpool or resort to walking. Lowery guessed that it made enough sense that certain people had more vehicle priority than others, but with the island's sky-high transportation budget, he'd have liked to drive himself around every now and then.

According to his GPS app, Bungalow 23 was on one of the lakes, just at the edge of the forest this road cut through. Phone in hand, he headed through the trees, keeping an eye on the marker indicating his position in relation to his destination. The last thing he needed was to get all turned around in the woods. Not that he couldn't find his way back to the road on his own if need-be.

Before he knew it, Lowery had reached the edge of the forest and was staring out at an enormous lake. For a moment, he stood stock still, just staring out at it. The water glistened in the afternoon light, gentle waves lapping at the shore below. It was clear enough to look totally pure and untouched and drinkable, though it wasn't, it was a little polluted actually, but suitable enough for non-humans. Rolling hills decorate the lakeside, covered in forest that no doubt hid many of the island's “assets.” The sky was blue as it could be, not a single cloud in the sky, something of a rarity for the tropical climate. As much Lowery loved the island and the park and his job, it now occurred to him he hadn't really had many chances to go out and see the real natural beauty of the place. And here it was staring him point blank in the face. 

“You really don't get out, Cruthers, do you?” he asked himself under his breath.

“Lowery, that you?” someone called from his right.

Lowery blinked out of his trance and glanced to the right. There he found not only a small cabin, the one he had been seeking no doubt, and Owen heading straight for him.

“That's your name right, Lowery?” he asked as he came close. “That's what I thought I heard.”

Lowery nodded meekly, mind shut down and attempting to reboot.

“Good, not too great with names myself, just gotta make sure. I'm Owen, by the way. Sorry I didn't introduce myself before.”

“Hey,” Lowery said, trying his best to sound casual.

Owen squinted a little at him and Lowery couldn't decide if he was being judged or if Owen was just thinking particularly hard. He leaned a little towards the former, but he was trying to be more optimistic than he'd once been.

“So, you hungry at all?”

“Uh. Maybe a little,” Lowery mumbled, slower than he had intended.

“Great, you like eggs? Because I can make eggs.”

“Sure. I like eggs.”

“Me too. And that's good 'cause I can't make much else here.”

Owen turned and headed back towards his cabin at a brisk pace, stepping up the stairs and inside.

Still fighting to process what was going on, Lowery followed Owen cautiously, not sure what exactly was expected of him. He kept going until he reached the door leading inside and there he stopped to observe. Owen was inside, hunched over a burner with a frying pan in his hand. The place was tiny, smaller than his own accommodations even, but he supposed it could be cozy for just one person. It was a single room, bed shoved against the wall, wood chair near its foot, and a counter and drawers opposite to that. Lowery had to assume that Owen pissed in the woods, based on the apparent lack of any plumbing. Another oddity for such a cutting edge facility. But maybe Owen just preferred things old-fashioned and rugged. It would have matched the rest of him. 

“Gonna stand there all day?” Owen asked, again pulling Lowery out of his mind.

“If you want me to,” Lowery said.

Owen laughed and it soothed Lowery's nerves, even just momentarily. It was a warm sound, masculine, rich. A lot like how he smelled, actually.

“Get in here already, sit down, stay a while,” Owen invited, beckoning with his hand for good measure.

Without a second's hesitation, Lowery stepped in and claimed the only chair with ease.

“I'm kinda surprised you came,” Owen told him.

“What?" Lowery balked. Who would say no to spending time with Owen? "Why wouldn't I?”

“Well, I didn't think you liked me very much, honestly,” Owen said. “I mean, you never said anything to me and you kept trying not to look at me.”

Lowery blinked. He'd honestly never considered that Owen noticed him, let alone that he might think Lowery didn't like him. He'd just kind of assumed that everyone liked or at least admired Owen and Owen was completely aware of that.

“Oh. Well, I do. Like you, I mean.”

Owen looked up at him, that same squinty, thoughtful look. Definitely thoughtful, Lowery decided this time; Owen wasn't a judgmental kind of guy, that much was obvious.

“Guess you'd have to, being here,” Owen said, reaching up to open a cabinet and take out a pair of paper plates and a couple stainless steel forks. “I like you too, you know.”

“Really?”

“You sound awfully surprised.”

“Well, yeah. Guys like me don't usually hang around guys like you.”

“Guys like me?” Owen echoed, scraping out eggs onto either plate.

“Yeah, you know, frats don't hang around nerds, nerds don't hang around jocks.”

“I was never a jock or in a frat. At least, I don't think I was.”

“You never played any sports?”

“Not really. I mean, I was fit enough, but I didn't care about sports. I just wanted to be an engineer. Always liked messing around with cars and motorcycles and that kinda thing.”

Owen handed him his plate and a fork.

“You need ketchup?”

“No, no, I'm good,” Lowery said, politely skewering a piece and biting into it before immediately continuing the conversation. “How'd you end up in the military if you wanted to do engineering?”

“Family couldn't afford college and no one is gonna hire a prospective engineer without a degree for decent-”

“They won't hire you out of the gate even if you have a degree,” Lowery broke in without thinking.

Owen laughed once again, that same beautiful laugh. Twice in an hour, he'd never got anyone to laugh so much in under an hour in years. Lowery really wanted to make him laugh more, hoped he would get more opportunities.

“Yeah, got that right,” he agreed. “Anyway, military ended up being the best option.”

Before Lowery could ask another question, Owen cut right back in.

“What's your background?”

“Me? I'm not that interesting. I'm good at math. I know Java, Python, C++, bunch of different coding languages. I know an HDD from an SSD and how to fix them if they break. I can build a computer and talk to it, that's the short version. Nerd stuff, Boring.”

Owen raised an incredulous yet interested eyebrow. “You talk to computers?”

“Yeah,” Lowery said, shrugging. “They don't talk like we do. They're kinda dumb when you get down to it, but someone has to translate for the people who think they're smart. Might as well be me.”

“I don't see you doing much coding in that control room.”

“No, I don't really, not anymore. I helped write part of the program we use for monitoring and if something breaks, I'm the one who fixes it. But, yeah, otherwise I'm just a glorified security guard and tech support guy.” He had to laugh then. “You have no idea how many times a day I hear, “Lowery, my phone's not working, Lowery, I can't get on the network, Lowery, he-elp.””

Once more, Owen laughed and Lowery swelled with pride.

“Sounds kinda like someone I know,” he said. “People do like their tech, don't they?”

“Yeah, they do. Too bad they barely understand it more often than not.”

“You could say that about a lot of things.”

“Like the park, right?”

Owen nodded slowly, his expression fading into a frown.

“Yeah. Like the park,” he agreed in a half-sigh.

A moment passed. Lowery took another bite as he tried not to wonder if he had accidentally ruined the whole meeting and was going to be kicked out and never invited back and have to cry himself to sleep after masturbating to crushed fantasies about Owen. Fortunately, just as he was about to go full-on panic, Owen took a step towards the door, his eggs still untouched.

“You wanna go for a ride?” Owen asked, smile returning.

How could anyone say no to that?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up longer than I originally thought it would be. And it took less time than I thought it would too. How about that?

The world was a blur, but Lowery was laughing. He'd been on the Pterodactyl Trial, the Plesiosaur Plunge, even their new hypercoaster, The Asteroid, but this was something else. He had his arms around Owen and, though the wind blew away most scents, he could distinctly make out Owen's, strong as ever. They were speeding through the forest, over the underbrush, just barely avoiding collision with the trees around them, all with the greatest of ease. It amazed Lowery just how effortless Owen made it seem. He barely even had to do anything. “When I lean, you lean with me,” was the only command he'd been given and it seemed to be working out. Of course, every time they leaned, Lowery clung even harder to Owen. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this close to another human being. Might as well milk it while he could.

But before any further milking could occur, the bike was slowing as they approached a huge gate. A gate and the electric fence that indicated the beginning of dino territory, actually. When had they come to the road, anyway? The whole ride was a melded together mess of speed and adrenaline and laughter in Lowery's head. Amazing, but not very useful as a memory.

Owen didn't have to speak a single word to the guards up top; they simply unlocked the gates and allowed him through without question. Lowery could barely go to the bathroom without whipping out his ID card, let alone get through any of the electric fences without a damn good reason. Owen must have been really respected.

The gates slammed shut behind them as they continued along through the plains. Lowery perked his head up to get a better look. Not many animals would be this close to the border, but once again, he was reminded of just how scenic the island was on its own. Though much of it was heavily forested, there was a reasonable amount of clear grasslands, stretching on for acres upon acres. He could understand why anyone would think it would be a great environment to keep such enormous, diverse creatures in. If only some people could appreciate them more for what they were.

“Heard you having fun back there,” Owen said, grabbing his attention. “Do I need to ask how you're doing?”

“I- uh- I'm doing good. You heard me?”

“Yeah, you were laughing. Or maybe you were screaming, the motor muffles things and I'm a pretty positive guy.”

“I guess I probably was,” Lowery said. He certainly hadn't heard himself laughing or screaming. Endorphins had gotten to him, he supposed. “Laughing, that is, definitely laughing.”

“Guess I'll have to ramp it up 'til you scream then.” There was a smile in Owen's voice, but it was a pretty suggestive way of putting it. Lowery figured he'd better change the subject.

“So, where are you taking me?”

“Well, I thought you might want to meet some buddies of mine. I know it's not exactly the thing to do, introducing friends on a first date, but I figured I could make an exception just this once.”

“First date?”

“Did I say that? Forget I said that.”

“I don't mind calling it that. I mean, if you don't mind.”

“Yeah? Okay. We'll call it that then.”

“Yeah. First date.” The more he the phrase was said, the less Lowery was sure he knew what it meant.

“Gonna speed up again, hold on now,” Owen warned as they turned onto a path leading through some more forest.

As they tore through the woods, Lowery once again found himself clinging to Owen with electricity coursing about his veins, tickling him to his core. This time, however, Lowery didn't bother trying to hold back his whoops of laughter. If Owen liked hearing him, why should he? And, assuming Lowery wasn't losing his mind, he could have sworn he heard a few reciprocal laughs from in front of him. But he could have been losing his mind too.

Before he knew it, the vehicle slowed and Lowery had to choke out a few last giggles while his adrenaline died down. As his vision cleared, a huge metal facility became clear in front of him. Some kind of cage, surrounded by armed guards. Smaller dinosaurs, but deadly by the looks of it. Lowery could feel his heart race.

Lowery stumbled to speak as he stood. “Is that-? The, uh-? That's the-?”

“Raptor pen, yup,” Owen finished for him, pushing out the kickstand and getting off himself. “I come out just to be with them pretty regularly. Make sure they know I'm still here. Bonding stuff, if you want to call it that.”

“You're training them, right?”

“Mhm, testing trainability and cognitive learning,” Owen explained as he started over to to metal stairs that led up the enclosure. “At least, that's what they tell anyone on the outside who asks.”

Lowery followed him, wringing his hands. He'd never really seen a raptor up close before. They usually kept within cover in their exhibits and Lowery preferred it that way. The mosasaur never made him nervous, nor the pterosaurs, nor even old Rexy, but raptors- He could be near them with Owen. Owen knew what he was doing, obviously. No reason to be anxious.

They stepped up to the catwalk. Owen walked out like he'd done it a hundred times, but Lowery froze after just one step onto the walkway above the enclosure. Much of what was below was clearing, but the knowledge that raptors were lurking about somewhere had Lowery's heart beating faster than he would have liked.

Fortunately, Owen turned and noticed his sudden stop.

“You okay there?” he asked.

“Oh- yeah, yeah, just, uh, taking a break.”

“Hey, you don't have to come out here if you don't want to,” Owen assured him, offering his hand. “But I think you'd think they're pretty cool.”

Lowery took a deep breath before reaching out and grabbing the hand, maybe a little too tight.

“It's just I'm not really scared of dinosaurs, not at all, but- I'm just-”

“These guys bug you, I get it,” Owen said, slowly leading Lowery down the bridge. “They're pretty intimidating, but they're not so tough. Long as you stay out of range of the teeth.”

“That's what I try to do.”

“And they might not even come at all for all I know. Can't order them out outside of training sessions. This is just personal time.”

“Personal time. Okay, I can do that.”

Lowery had to admit it, having a hand to hold was making him feel a lot better.

Owen stopped about halfway across and looked over the clearing.

“Probably hiding. Let's see if they won't come say hello.” Owen whistled across the area. “Charlie! Echo! Blue!”

Lowery recoiled an inch. “I- thought you weren't supposed to call them.”

“That's not the official “come here” signal,” Owen said, bracing his free hand against the guard rail. "That's just me saying hi.”

As if on cue, the greenery in front of them began to rustle. From what seemed like nowhere, a scaly muzzle poked out from a shrub and tilted to and fro. A hint of a sapphire stripe ran down its cheeks, giving it an air of regality. Lowery might have said it seemed shy if not for the teeth glinting in its ajar mouth. That notion completely went out the window as the creature stepped out towards them, revealing its robust, deadly form.

“Hey, Blue!” Owen said, his voice an octave higher than usual. “How you doing?”

Lowery looked from Blue to Owen. Was he talking to the big, scary raptor like it was some kind of cute, little bird?

“Where's your friends?” Owen asked, tilting his head to the side. “Are you keeping them in line?”

The raptor eyed Owen sideways before fixing its gaze on Lowery. Lowery held his breath, even though he knew that the animal couldn't get to him. Could it? They wouldn't have built the bridge so low that the raptor could jump on it. Would they?

“It's okay, Blue's down there, we're up here, we're safe from each other, promise,” Owen assured him in a whisper.

Only then did Lowery realize that he'd been holding Owen's hand in a strangle grip. Owen could quite literally feel how he was doing. He really needed to calm down before he embarrassed himself even more.

Blue was making some kind of chirping below them, eyes fixed back on Owen.

“Sorry, buddy, not time for food yet. You'll get some later tonight, promise.”

The chirping continued nonetheless, but Blue turned her attention from them and started milling around the clearing. She would pace for a few moments before scratching at the dirt. Lowery had to wonder what was going on in her head exactly. Was she looking for something? Was she waiting for something to happen? Was she just bored?

A resounding bark came from out of the cover and Blue's head shot up to listen. A second call and she shot off into plants. In an instant, she had simply disappeared.

“Sounded like Delta. Sometimes I wonder what they get up to in there.”

“Yeah, guess you'd have to.”

With the raptor gone, the tension Lowery had been holding released. It really hadn't been that bad, seeing Blue so close. He let out a laugh. What had he even been worried about?”

“She's, uh- she was something alright,” Lowery managed, releasing Owen's hand at last.

“About time someone gets her sex right on the first try,” Owen laughed.

“Do people not usually?”

“I swear to God, people come around here all the time and it's “he, he, he.” Usually I just let'em call them what they want, but sometimes it's fun to tell people that they're wrong. Goes to show how little people know about this place and the animals.”

“Yeah, I guess it would. I mean, they all have to be female. Hard-coded female. Otherwise, you know, uh, life finds a way.”

“That was in a book, right?” Owen asked.

“Mhm, God Creates Dinosaurs, Dr. Malcolm's account of the Jurassic Park incident. I've read every book I could my hands on about the old park. Grant's, Malcolm's, Sattler's, Hammond's. I mean, I know the whole thing was tragic, but...”

“But what?” Owen asked with an incredulous stare.

“I mean, there was real passion behind it. Hammond believed in that park, wanted to give the world something unique, stunning, magical, larger-than-life, but still real. So many people here have just lost that.”

“Your boss?”

“Kinda. Claire's stuffy and she doesn't care about the dinosaurs, but she's not making the decisions. The people really making the decisions are the shareholders and the marketing guys. What kinda person sits in a think tank all day and comes up with, 'Yeah, those pterosaurs are good and all, but they'd be better with raptor heads.' Who thinks frickin' dinosaurs need improvement?”

“The people in charge of us.”

“Yeah,” Lowery sighed, leaning against the guard rail. “I mean, they're dinosaurs. Real, live dinosaurs! Every kid's dream, the greatest scientific marvel we've ever seen. We get millions of visitors paying top dollar every year so what do we need all these sponsorships for?”

Owen nodded along with him, leaning against the back rail. “I feel that alright.”

“Wish the director had more say. He's still got that spark of magic.”

Owen made a noncommittal sound in his throat. “He's a good guy and he means well, but he's gonna get someone killed one of these days.”

Lowery frowned, thinking of the how many people died at the old park. All the reasons why it didn't even open. All the reasons why it didn't matter if the people behind it had the best intentions.

“You think so?” he asked.

“Yeah. I mean, you can love a wild animal, try to tame it even, but at the end of the day, it's still a wild animal.” Owen regarded the plant cover where Blue had gone. “I like to think Blue likes me on some level, but I know she'd gore me if I gave her the chance. And I don't hold that against her; it's just what she was born to do. That's what people need to understand.”

Lowery lowered his head. What was he thinking? Going on about magic and passion when there were more important things to think about. He sounded like some stupid kid, living with his head in the clouds.

“Yeah. You're right.”

“Just wish everyone could respect them for what they are.” He gave a dry laugh, nothing like the rich sound he'd made before. “But then, they'd probably have stayed extinct.”

“Yeah. Maybe extinction was their real magic. But then I don't really remember a world without dinosaurs so what do I know?”

A warm hand came to rest on Lowery's back and Owen leaned forward to smile at him.

“More than you think you do, I bet.”

Before Lowery could think of what to say, Owen was turning to lead him the ramp.

“Come on, we should got outta here. Sun sets fast.”

Lowery hopped to follow, mind racing to find the right questions while simultaneously processing the information that had come with their conversation. It kind of sounded like Owen approved of him, more or less, but Lowery was having a hard time believing it. He had to make sure he wasn't making a huge mistake that would come back to humiliate him.

As they approached the motorbike, Lowery spoke up, “Hey, Owen?”

“Hm?” Owen looked back to Lowery, raising an eyebrow.

“Why are you-” Lowery let out a puff of air, trying to find the right words. “What I mean is- Why do you like me? Why are you even bothering with me? God, that sounds awful out loud, but honestly. I've never done anything for you and we've never talked before now. _I_ don't even like me all that much; I know wouldn't give me the time of day if I were anyone else. Why would you?”

Owen gave him a look like he had grown two heads. Like the question was completely insane. The look was promptly supplanted by a warm smile and a laugh.

“I could ask you the same thing. But the simple answer is, well, you're a good guy, Lowery,” Owen said. “I could tell just from how you talk to people, how you talk about the animals and the park. You give a damn even if you can't do much about how things are run. Usually it's the other way around. I mean, you visited me because you wanted to see me and not because you wanted something from me. You know how often that happens?”

Lowery shook his head. He'd never heard so many nice things directed at him since he'd been living with his parents.

“Not a lot. And I'm alright with that, I get along fine on my own, no hard feelings here. But seeing you, it's been nice. You need good friends around here.”

“Friends,” Lowery said, doing his best to not come off as disappointed. “You do, I guess.”

“A-and you're easy to read when you finally do talk, there's a bonus,” Owen said, “We could be a little more than friends if you wanted.”

Lowery gaped and shook his head. “You're pulling my leg, you have to be.”

“Only 'cause I want your legs open.”

Lowery stared at Owen for a long moment. “Really?”

“Shit. That wasn't supposed to come out, but it was just-” Owen made a grabbing motion at the air. “- right there, you know? It was too easy.”

Lowery couldn't help but giggle. “Yeah, I think I do. Just- no one ever comes on to me.”

“You're setting me up again,” Owen said, holding a flat hand up and tilting his head away. “Stop it before I say something that makes you slap me and storm off in a huff.”

“Beggars can't be choosers, and I'm kind of a beggar here. So if cheesy pick-up lines are your thing, go for it.” 

“I know something I'd like to go for alright, beggar or not,” Owen said, clicking his tongue and winking at him.

Lowery laughed outright then. He felt a little ridiculous, but also kinda nice for a change. He could get used to Owen making passes at him.

“Yeah? Then- go for it.”

“Forward, that's what I like to see,” Owen said, clapping a hand on Lowery's shoulder. “My bunk or yours?”

“Yes,” Lowery said before flushing a bit and dipping his head. “I- I mean yours.”

“My place it is then,” Owen said, turning back to mount his motorcycle. “Seriously, man, you gotta say what you want more often.”

“Yeah,” Lowery sighed, getting on behind Owen. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if there's canon stuff on any Jurassic World coasters, but I'm assuming that, as a theme park of high repute, they have some coasters and stuff. So I made some up. Hopefully I don't find out that actually there are canon coasters I wasn't aware existed.
> 
> Neither Owen nor Lowery wear helmets on that motorcycle and they're worrying me. Safety first, guys.
> 
> Critique is always welcome. I like to know if I've created something horrible or not, or if I've made a grave mistake, like having a comma splice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done! I'm very sorry to the one of you who likely died in the process of waiting for this chapter.

Owen took it easy on the ride back, the motorcycle humming lightly as they cruised along. Lowery had his arms around Owen's waist and was leaning against his back comfortably. With each breath, Owen's scent flooded Lowery's nostrils. It was forming a haze within Lowery's brain, lulling him into a state of lethargy with an underlying sense of arousal. He could have fallen asleep. He was surprised that he didn't the whole way.

“Back at the ranch again,” Owen said, alerting Lowery to their arrival.

He shook his head and stood up, allowing Owen to do the same.

“Head on in, babe, I'll be there in a minute,” Owen said as he flipped the vehicle's kickstand into place.

Lowery opened his mouth to question what Owen had just called him, but thought better of it and hurried up into the shack. Only once he got there did he realize how clueless he really was. The furthest he got was leaving his shoes against a wall. Was he supposed to do something more? Did Owen want him to take his clothes off? Maybe he was expected to just stand where he was? Maybe? What rituals did people have on dates?

Before he could kick himself for being so uncertain, the creaking of wood told him that Owen was approaching. Calm down, calm down, he said to himself. Nothing bad was going to happen. Nothing bad had happened so far, therefore nothing would, not tonight. He turned to face Owen in the doorway.

Owen was smiling at him, looking right at him with half-lidded eyes. Like he was the most desirable thing on the island. It caught Lowery completely off guard. He had to say something.

“So. Uh. How is this gonna-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Owen stepped forward, cupped Lowery's cheeks, and kissed him hard. Just when Lowery thought nothing else could surprise him. He would have pushed back into it had he anticipated it. Fortunately, Owen didn’t make it last too long.

He pulled back and gave Lowery a relaxed smile. “I know what I like so I'm gonna do what I want. If something doesn't feel right, you let me know. That sound good?”

Lowery nodded dumbly, his jaw hanging open.

“Okay.”

“Don't think too hard,” Owen advised. “Feels better that way,”

Owen backed him up until he was sitting down on the bed before continuing to devour his mouth. Lowery pushed back with as much vigor as he could muster. It was a blind effort, but one he hoped was effective.

They broke off for a moment, allowing Owen to shove his shirt over his head and toss it away. With no direction, Lowery made to mimic him. It was then that he realized his hands were shivering. He did his best to ignore it, awkwardly pushing at the thin fabric. Never had he thought getting clothing off could be so difficult. Owen came in a second later to help him get it off, thank God, but Lowery’s pride was not unscathed by the time it was off.

“Relax,” Owen said, pressing Lowery down so he laid out on the sheets. “You're doing great.”

Lowery gave a shaky smile. “You sure about that?”

“Does this feel unsure to you?”

Owen gripped Lowery's hand and pressed it against his crotch. Lowery wasn't sure if he was more surprised at how forward Owen was being or at just how hard he was. He'd never thought himself desirable at all, let alone that desirable.

“Oh,” was the only response he could come up with

“Mhm,” Owen hummed with pride

Using his free hand, Owen reached down and palmed at Lowery through his jeans.

“Looks like the only one unsure around here is your friend there.”

“Ah-hah, yeah. I guess so.”

Lowery wanted to be full-on excited, he really did, but his nerves had entirely different goals.

“Then we'll have to do some convincing.”

Owen hooked his fingers into Lowery’s belt loops and worked his jeans down with little effort, taking his socks off in the process as well. He put a hand over Lowery’s groin and worked his boxers down, fondling him all the while.

“Betcha twenty bucks I can get you hard and begging in two minutes.”

“Wouldn’t that make this prostitution?” Lowery asked, his breathing heavy.

“Well, gambling and prostitution do go hand in hand. And you never know when twenty bucks will come in handy.”

“I’m not paying you.”

“Aw, and here I thought my grand plan would work. But hey, at least I got a cute nerd out of the deal.”

“Who’re you call- _A-ah!_ ”

Owen had bent down and was sucking lightly at the crown of Lowery’s cock. It wasn’t even that much stimulation, but it felt so good. Truth be told, Lowery had never been given a blowjob before. He’d had sex once or twice, but neither experience had been especially positive or informative on Lowery’s end. Neither woman had ultimately cared much about him. Lowery’s nerves lit up once more, but this time, he couldn’t have been less nervous. If everything Owen had in mind felt this nice, then Lowery was up for it.

Somehow, it got better. As Lowery’s arousal grew, Owen sank farther down on his cock until he had just about fully engulfed it, only stopping when the head hit up against his throat. Owen’s mouth was warm and velvet soft and, best of all, Lowery hadn’t been expected to do anything to get him there. Owen had taken the initiative into his own hands and out of Lowery’s and it felt so nice to not have expectations weighing on his mind. Lowery could simply enjoy the sensation without worry that he was doing something wrong. Owen certainly seemed content where he was, bobbing his head back and forth like there was nothing to it. Maybe that was exactly the case.

When he did pull away, Lowery was fully erect and beads of precum were already leaking out. Owen held his head up with a grin.

“See? I can be pretty convincing.”

“Yeah, really,” Lowery breathed, swallowing around a dry throat. “I want-”

He’d spoken before he’d really found the right words, the right way to ask for what he wanted. Did he even really know what he wanted? Was there really a good way to ask without humiliating himself? Was it even something that needed so much thought?

“You want what?” Owen prompted after a moment of hesitation.

“I want to get fucked,” Lowery blurted out, squeezing his eyes shut.

He heard Owen let out a puff of air before a long silence stretched between them, as though he needed the time to ponder the request. Lowery’s nerves flared up once again in the meantime.

“Yup, that can definitely be arranged,” he said at last before moving off of the bed to root around underneath it.

Lowery opened his eyes as he moved away. A smile twitched on his lips as he realized how silly he’d been, worrying so much about asking for something they’d been meaning to do anyway. And it was nice how Owen could point that out to him with so gently and with so few words. Owen was nice to him. That was something he still wasn’t used to.

It took a moment, but Owen popped back up onto the bed, holding a tube of slick. Lowery blinked quizzically at the sight. He really shouldn’t have been surprised, he knew, but Owen had struck him more as a bottle of lotion kind of guy.

Owen must have noticed the look on his face.

“I live alone, I get bored in the evenings,” he explained, an easy smile on his face. “Promise you're the only one I've had over.”

Now that was a surprise.

“Really?”

“Well, since Claire, but that was a fling and we were both clean. I have the papers to prove it somewhere around here, if you want to see.”

“No, no, no, I believe you.”

“You sure?” Owen asked, making to stand up as he held back a smirk. “I’ll get them now.”

“I’m sure!” Lowery whined, grabbing on to Owen's arm and pulling him back.

“Just teasing, babe, just teasing,” Owen laughed.

“You've teased me plenty, get on with it!”

“Well, when you put it like that...”

Owen tugged Lowery’s boxers the rest of the way off, leaving him fully naked and feeling the full force of it. It took only a minute for Owen to follow suit with his jeans and briefs, but even then Lowery was left feeling inadequate. Owen wasn’t huge by any means, but he was in incredible shape. Lowery’s gaze was, in fact, frozen on his pecs. 

“This isn’t a “look, don’t touch” deal, you know,” Owen reminded him with an inviting click of his tongue.

Even with invitation, Lowery couldn’t help but hesitate. People like Owen had always been off-limits; too good for an average nobody like him. But with Owen waiting on him and the ease of access, Lowery relented. He reached out and pressed the palm of his hand to Owen’s chest, really feeling him for the first time. Feeling the hard tissue and the smooth skin covered in fine hair. His hand trailed down until he reached Owen’s abdominals, drawing a soft purr in the process. Had he made Owen do that? With such a slight gesture? He must have if he was still be allowing Lowery to touch like he was. It was so simple, but somehow so foreign.

“You’re perfect,” he breathed, almost involuntarily.

‘Well, I don’t know if I’d go that far,” Owen said, putting on a pseudo-modest smile. “But I definitely know that you’re adorable.”

In an instant, Owen had a hand on Lowery’s belly, pinching and tickling at the pudge there. Lowery couldn’t resist the laugh that rippled through him, and instinctively pulled away from Owen’s hand to no avail. His legs twitched and spasmed without purpose, bumping up against Owen’s. If Owen didn’t stop soon, that erection he’d coaxed out of Lowery earlier was going to be long gone.

“Stop it! That isn’t sexy at all!” he whined in the midst of giggles.

“But it’s cu-ute,” Owen insisted, finally letting up before pulling away to open the lube up.

Lowery was barely over his giggle fit when he felt the blunt tip of one of Owen’s fingers stroking around his entrance, just glossing over it. The feeling made his breath hitch. It was so- different. Not bad, but weird as hell.

“I’m assuming this isn’t something you’ve done before,” Owen said, raising an eyebrow.

“Not like this,” Lowery answered, a little sheepish.

“Shame for you. More fun for me.” He gave an encouraging half-smile. “But it’s not like we won’t have plenty more opportunities to make up lost time.”

Lowery swallowed at the idea of this becoming a regular thing. Not just the sex, but everything else. Being with Owen. Having someone he could talk to and enjoy himself with, someone who at least seemed to care for him, limited as their time had been so far. It was weird, but definitely something that made his heart pound in anticipation.

He didn’t get much time to fret, though, as Owen finally slipped the first finger inside. Lowery let out a groan at the intrusion, grabbing Owen’s shoulder for support. It wasn’t a painful sensation exactly, but it wasn’t what he would have called fun or enjoyable per se.

“Sh, sh, that’s good, babe, hang on,” Owen assured him. “Try to relax.”

Lowery’s face had twisted into a grimace, but he struggled to obey, hard as it was. His arousal had died down and it was impossible to focus on anything. He was stuck there, waiting for something, anything to happen. God, he prayed something would happen, otherwise he might not be able to go through with this. Maybe they could just-

“O-o-oh, God!” he cried out all of a sudden.

Owen had curled his finger a bit and touched something. His prostate, of course. Lowery didn’t know much about anatomy, but he was remembering now that someone was taking advantage of it. God, it felt so good. An indescribable mesh of electricity and orgasms and pure, unfiltered pleasure. If Lowery had been uncertain a moment ago, he was gung-ho right then.

“More of that, please, please, Owen,” he begged

“Hm, I dunno, it is your first time and it might hurt if we go too fast.”

“If you don’t get on with it, you’re the one who’s gonna hurt,” Lowery retorted through gritted teeth.

“Whoa-ho-ho, now where did you come from?” Owen asked, smile widening into a playful smirk. “Is that assertion I’m hearing? Who are you and what have you done with Lowery?”

“I want more, you frickin’ tease,” Lowery demanded, doing his best to glare at Owen.

“Well, I guess I can’t argue with that.”

With no further stalling, a second finger joined the first, drawing a moan from Lowery. Owen was deliberately rubbing up against his prostate at that point, milking the nerves there for all they were worth. Lowery’s erection strained against his belly, dripping precum like there was no tomorrow. Any discomfort was long forgotten in the pleasurable fog that now enveloped Lowery’s mind. He couldn’t focus any better than before, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was more, more, more. He wanted to be selfish for once.

Owen seemed to understand, though, he wasn’t entirely done toying with Lowery. He went ahead and added a third finger, but he was stretching and scissoring so slowly.

“I’m ready, put it in,” he piped up.

His words seem to have fallen on deaf ears as Owen nodded, but continued without any change. A flare of annoyance shot through him. That was just rude, ignoring him like Owen was.

“Owen, for God’s sake, just do it already!” he demanded. “I need it, need you, come on, please.”

“Alright, darling, alright,” Owen said, finally pulling his fingers out. “I hear you loud and clear.”

“You don’t act like it,” Lowery mumbled, aware of an uncharacteristic pout on his face.

“Aw, sweetheart.” Owen leaned forward to peck his cheek. “I can’t help it that you make the nicest sounds when you’re desperate.”

Lowery glanced away as a bizarre sense of pride flashed in his mind. It wasn’t something he should have been proud of at all, but it was the only time he’d been given such a personal compliment. It was weird, but it kind of felt nice. He couldn’t, however, have Owen thinking that delaying for the sake of compliments was an acceptable thing to do.

“Dick,” he said, no bite behind the word.

“You got it, babe,” Owen said with a wink.

One of Owen’s hands positioned itself under Lowery’s calf to spread one leg out, while the other went down to spread the remaining lube over Owen’s cock. He then positioned himself so that the head was prodding at Lowery’s asshole. Lowery bit his lip. The fingers had felt big, but this was entirely new and different. He reached up and grabbed Owen’s shoulders to steady himself.

“Relax,” Owen warned. “We’re gonna take it nice and easy, but you gotta ease up. Don’t want to hurt you on our first go.”

Not allowing this exchange to go smoothly jeopardized his chances of a repeat, Lowery realized. That was not something he could allow. Relaxing seemed an impossible task as things stood, but he had to try for the sake of not scaring Owen off. So he took in a deep breath, allowed his hands to drop off of Owen’s shoulders, and forced his muscles to let go of the tension they had been holding for a while there.

Just like that, Owen was pushing in, slowly and steadily. Keeping his muscles from tensing once again was a feat beyond anything Lowery had done in the past year, yet he managed. Maybe because Owen was there encouraging him the entire time.

“That’s perfect, Lowery, perfect, just keep it up, you got this. God look at you, you’re so pretty, so fuckin’ hot.”

It was a constant stream of praise and adoration, so much of it that Lowery wasn’t sure what to do with all of it. As though he could do much anyway. He felt practically pinned to the bed by Owen’s dick alone; like if he made one wrong wrong move, the entire experience might be completely ruined. So he stayed still and waited as Owen slipped in inch by inch, sweat beginning to drip down his face.

“Okay,” Owen said after just a few second, voice strained with effort. “All in.”

Lowery blinked a few times before tipping his head down to confirm Owen’s claim. Sure enough, their hips were touching and, from the angle, it certainly looked like Owen was in up to the hilt. Owen was in him. All the way. That thought alone sent a flutter through Lowery’s belly. Still, he wasn’t exactly on the fast road to climax if this was as good as it got

“Gonna get going now, hold on,” Owen warned.

Lowery braced one hand against the wall while the other returned to Owen’s shoulder. He hoped that was what Owen meant by “hold on”. Owen didn’t correct him, in any case, and wasted no time before gradually bringing his hips back and dragging out of Lowery. For a moment, it was pure agony and Lowery was about to call it off before Owen hit just the right spot.

“A-ah!” he cried out, completely unprepared for the wave of arousal that rushed through him.

“Got it,” Owen breathed, like he’d just hit a bullseye at an archery range.

“Do it again!” Lowery demanded, wrapping one of his legs around Owen’s waist.

“If that’s what you want.”

Owen shifted both his and Lowery’s hips a bit to give himself more leverage before he began his onslaught. His thrusts started up hard and fast, but completely consistent. Lowery caterwauled in approval briefly before his jaw got stuck open. It felt like heaven, having Owen inside him and hitting that same place over and over again. It was like an adrenaline rush activated on command every few seconds. Everything about where they were and what they were doing seemed amazing. The shack was cozy and comforting, the bed was springy and pleasant, Owen was as perfect as he always was, and Lowery was on top of the world for once.

It was the most primal, base pleasure Lowery had ever felt, even having had sex before. Something about being with Owen and the exact way they’d gone about leading up to this point. He’d thought too much in his previous experiences, Lowery realized just then. Thought about what he was doing right and wrong, thought about whether or not he was good enough, thought about if his partners would even stay with him until the next morning, and, if he had time, thought about chasing his climax. He wasn’t thinking at all here. Nothing coherent, at least, only the voice screaming in his head for him to take as much as he could of that electric sensation Owen was giving him. Take more stimulation, more and faster. He couldn’t demand more, though, as his jaw gaped uselessly open. Nor could he sit up and move with Owen for fear of throwing their rhythm off. He just had to take what Owen was giving and maybe that was exactly what he needed.

Owen leaned forward to kiss from Lowery’s neck to his face and back again. Between every kiss his mouth opened for a breath and he mumbled against Lowery’s skin. He couldn’t understand a word of what Owen was trying to say, but it sounded like sheer adoration. Like Owen wasn’t thinking about his orgasm or himself at all and was totally focused on Lowery. Lowery didn’t know what to make of it, but he didn’t want it to end.

As Owen came back up to kiss his cheek once more, Lowery turned his head and pressed their lips together. He didn’t think to close his eyes, though, and neither did Owen. It was a tense if awkward couple of seconds, staring into Owen’s eyes and Owen staring back. He was frozen in place for that second and just then, Owen brushed up against those nerves inside of him. His jaw opened reflexively and Lowery whined deep in his throat as he climaxed. It was almost painful, yet so satisfying all at once and Lowery let himself go limp.  
He felt Owen move to pull out and panicked for a second. Something in him didn’t want Owen out of him just yet.

“Hey, no-” Lowery said, grabbing Owen’s arm. “Finish. Doesn’t hurt.”

Owen raised an eyebrow at him, but shrugged nonetheless.

“If you say so,” he said before pushing back into Lowery.

It was a raw sensation and one that Lowery was entirely unfamiliar with. He took in a harsh breath, but didn’t recoil. It wasn’t a bad feeling, just not what it had been moments ago. All the same stimulation, but no outlet with his orgasm passed already.

Owen made sure it wouldn’t last long. His thrusts were short and sharp from then on without much thought given to Lowery. That thought on its own gave Lowery’s cock a twitch, but nothing more in his drained state. They’d talk about it one day, though, Lowery was sure.

It was only half a minute before Owen bottomed out against Lowery and he gave a long groan. Lowery winced a bit at the feeling of spasms inside of him. It was weird, he had to say, especially having finished earlier. He couldn’t say he was disappointed when Owen did finally pull out.

A pause hung between them as they both caught their breath and even basked in each other’s afterglow. Although, it didn’t exactly seem like the kind of sex that would have afterglow to Lowery. It was their first time together, they were in a shack, and- and Lowery was beginning to realize that none of that really mattered.

Owen eased down next to him before pulling Lowery over top of him and settling in properly. Lowery couldn’t say he minded the manhandling or laying on top of Owen. He had a good solid weight to him and yet he was still a comfortable pillow substitute. And, God, that damn scent was rolling off of him more than ever. Lowery must have been covered in it himself, not that he was complaining. He hoped it would last; he could use something to smile about during work.

“You smell really good,” Lowery mumbled, almost automatically.

“What?” Owen said, glancing down at him with a skeptical smirk.

“I just- since I first saw you and you got near me, I always thought you smelled really good, but I never said anything and I didn’t wanna just out and tell you that you that, that’d be weird, but you do and it’s just- it’s great.” Words were pouring out of his mouth without more than a second’s thought and Lowery knew he had to stop. “So never use cologne, okay?”

Owen listened with interest and his expression went from skeptical to something between fascination and amusement.

“You're weird, Lowery,” Owen said, rubbing his back all the while. “Think I'll keep you.”

“Well, if you wanna keep me, I wanna be kept.”

“Then there we go.” Owen rested his head back onto the pillow without another word.

Lowery could hardly believe what he was hearing. He didn’t want to say anything in case Owen said something to the contrary or if he suddenly woke up from this dream. Although, that orgasm had left him exhausted and Owen continuing afterward hadn’t helped matters. He pressed his face against Owen’s chest, taking in a long breath of his scent. Well, at least if the dream ended here, he’d be happy until he woke up. Lowery was used to fleeting happiness after all and he’d enjoyed a good long ride of it that day. Even if he woke up in his room and Owen wasn’t there, he’d have been happy. But something told him that that wouldn’t be the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just porn. I'm also sorry if anyone was expecting much more than that. I was leading up to porn. I hope that's acceptable.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm predicting four chapters, but that number could go up or down. And I also have an idea for an AU where Lowery goes through the events of the movie with Owen rather than Claire, but that's a bit convoluted and I don't know how good it would be.


End file.
